


The Avatar of Balance

by Black_SPD_Ranger



Series: MMA Korra [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Fighting, Mixed Martial Arts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_SPD_Ranger/pseuds/Black_SPD_Ranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami has been kidnapped.  Korra gets a Skype from her Uncle.  He has an ultimatum for her.  Fight his Champion or never see Asami again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Avatar of Balance

**Author's Note:**

> Another story by my niece Paula Ranor posting it on my site. Inspired by Slugger X on DA (NSFW artwork). A continuation of her other story the Avatar and the Heiress found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4861658

Korra “The Avatar” Kalos and Asami Sato-Kalos had been married for a year now. They had a home in the Southern Water Tribe, and, when they weren’t busy, acted like two teenagers in love. At this moment, Korra was cooking breakfast wearing blue boy shorts and an apron while Asami sat at the breakfast nook in a large Future Industries t-shirt wearing reading glasses and sipping coffee as she read the paper. Their home in the Southern Water Tribe wasn’t spacious but it was bigger than the two women needed. And since Asami ran Future Industries Southern Division, money was never an object for them.

Korra asked over her shoulder. “Anything about the Fire Ferrets in there?”

Asami smiled never looking up. She was afraid if she stared at Korra’s bare back, she would want to ravish the dark skinned woman. So instead she says, “I haven’t gotten to the sports section yet, Korra. Still in financial. You remember that design I had a few months back?”

Korra chuckled. “Yeah. You called it Classic Modern or something like that. Stronger engine but sleeker design.”

Asami smiled. “They come out next week. The pre sales have already raised our stocks.”

Korra flipped the omelet and smiled. “Alright. Looks like marrying a Water Tribe bruiser hasn’t dulled your senses, has it?”

Asami winced. “I thought I hid that tabloid.”

Korra laughed scrambling the hash browns. “Blame Bolin. He Skyped me the cover complaining about how unfair it was to me.”

Asami laughed. “Oh no. Did he say how Chief Bei Fong took it?”

Korra shook her head browning the sausage. “As long as I ‘don’t bring any of my pugilistic activities to Republic City then I can come visit.’” She took on a mocking authoritative tone as she quoted what the article had said.

Asami leaned her head back and laughed. “Oh Korra, babe, you are too much.” She was then silent for a moment as Korra started dishing up breakfast.

Korra turned to Asami and noticed the intense surprised expression on her face. She asked, “What is it, beloved?”

Asami looked up at Korra and smiled. “Korra… I know we have been only married for a month, but… this article I am reading may open up new possibilities if you are willing.”

Korra took off the apron and set it aside as she sat down. Asami handed her the paper and pointed to the article. Korra took a sip of her coffee as she read. Reading deeply into it, she placed her cup slowly down on the table. Her hands shook a bit, making it difficult for her to read.

Asami looked at Korra and gently placed a hand on Korra’s. “Korra, are you ok?”

Korra looked up at her, wide eyed. “You want to have children… with me?”

Asami nodded her face expressionless. She wanted to gauge Korra’s reaction before she showed happiness or sadness.

Korra’s eyes showed that she was worried. “Why?” Her voice cracked a bit with the question. It came out almost as a whisper, like this was a precious gift someone was about to give her that could be taken away at any moment.

Asami wasn’t sure she heard Korra right so she asked, “What do you mean?”

Korra took a deep shuddering breath. “Why would you want to have children with someone like me?”

Asami took a deep breath. This was something she had to deal with from time to time. Korra loved fighting, and she was very good at it. But sometimes she would read the tabloids and believed what she read about her and Asami’s relationship. While there were many supporters out there, there were some who had seen her and Mako’s friendship and thought they would make a great couple. It had been an argument on many different Fire Ferret and Underground Fighting fan sites that it should be either Korra and Asami or Korra and Mako. Some still felt that the break-up Mako and Asami never should have happened. Fans of popular people could be odd at times. Asami’s face softened after she took her breath and said, “Korra, I love you. Never let anyone tell you otherwise. I wouldn’t have married you if I didn’t. Even though I had a leaning more towards women then men, I always knew I wanted a family. Korra, I want that family with you. You are kind, caring, loving, you have all the best qualities to make a good father.”

Korra nodded and smiled. As Asami was speaking, tears came out of her eyes. She rubbed them away and said, “Thanks Asami.”  
Asami smiled and patted her leg. “Now we need to eat up. I have a meeting in three hours, and my job is only one hour away. And looking at you as is right now; I want to take you to our room and attempt to have children the old fashioned way.”

Korra laughed as she ate heartily. Asami took the paper back and then read more as she ate. “Hmmm… this could be bad.”

Korra looked at her tilting her head. “What do you mean Asami?”

Asami put down the paper to look at Korra. “Korra, my father’s ending business ties with Vah Two Chemical.” Korra still had a look of bafflement on her features. Asami sighed as she elaborated, “Vah Two is where we get some of our chemicals to treat our steels for our Satomobiles. The owner, Unaloq, is not a very forgiving man when a business wishes to leave him. He has succeeded in every hostile take over of a company that tried to leave him.”

Korra looked at her. “Unaloq Kalos?”

It took a moment for it to dawn on Asami. “Are you and he related?”

Korra shrugged. “He’s my uncle. Dad doesn’t like to talk about him much. I think they had a falling out before I was born. Dad took his money down here, made a few investments before being elected Tribal Leader.”

Asami nodded. “Tribal Leader is like…?”

Korra smiled wide. “President. Or king if you want. I know our words sound archaic, but they have served us for some time now.”

Asami giggled a bit. “See, no one knows that. Otherwise the tabloids would have read Southern Water Tribe Princess marries Future Industries Heiress.”

Korra laughed. “Well we are a bit different here in the South than in the North. My Uncle is the Tribal Leader there. His kids, Desna and Eska I believe, are in the newspapers. Though it’s more for how they don’t get in trouble and how freaky that is.”

Asami nodded. “Well Korra, we better get ready for your uncle some how.”

Korra finished her breakfast and said, “Only after our special workout.”

Asami laughed as Korra pulled her from her chair right after she finished eating and gave her a deep kiss.

 

Up in the Northern Water Tribe, Unaloq read the paper and growled crumpling it. He tossed the crumpled paper at a servant who took it to be recycled. He looked across his breakfast table at his children. Eska sat to his right while Desna to his left. On the table itself was black markings in a dark and ominous design.

Desna turned to Unaloq and asked, “Is it time for another take over father?”

Unaloq sighed. “I don’t know if I can this time. Future Industries is well protected in Republic City. After that incident with the Equalizers, the Police will be watching for me to do something like that. I need to make them ineffectual before going after Future Industries.”

Eska tilted her head. “We could set up Underground Fights there. Always have them moving and feed Chief Bei Fong false information to keep her men searching in the wrong places. Then we move in and take over Future Industries and put them under the Vah Two banner.”

Unaloq smiled. “That is brilliant Eska. And I know the perfect person to be our Champion. Korra from the South.”

Both Desna and Eska looked at him funny. “But wouldn’t that be going against what we’re trying to do, father,” asked Eska.

Unaloq looked confused. “What do you mean?”

Desna responded, “Korra is a high profile person now. She’s married to Asami Sato, the daughter of the Hiroshi Sato owner of Future Industries. If we try and use her, Chief Bei Fong will find her quickly. Korra can’t hide.”

Unaloq nodded. “You are right my children. But what if no one knows it’s her. We can use some of our technology to change her appearance. But we can let it leak a little that she could be fighting in Republic City. Yes… that is what we shall do.”

The two nodded and the plot began.

 

Asami loved watching Korra fight. Korra was up against a tough bruiser from the Fire Nation and won. The win was not as graceful as her normal fights, but Asami didn’t care. Korra herself became a wild animal after a fight and that was what she was waiting for.

While Korra was with the healers, after taking Asami in her dressing room, Asami watched her intently. Finally she said, “I have a big meeting tomorrow with my father. He wants to discuss finding other companies to work with.”

Korra nodded. “I know. You don’t want me there screwing everything up.”

Asami shook her head. “Actually, I do. Rumors state Unaloq is coming to the South. If he is… I was hoping you would play bodyguard.”

Korra chuckled. “Of course, beloved. Do you really think my uncle will attack you?”

Asami narrowed her eyes. “He’s a shrewd businessman. He knows he can’t do anything directly to hurt me. Not after that Equalist incident last year.”

Korra smiled. “Hey I got a goofy idea. Why don’t I wear your Future Industries jacket and clothes and you can wear my gear. Could confuse them when I kick their asses.”

Asami looked at her for a moment then burst out laughing. “Actually that might work,” she said.

Korra’s smile grew wider and she nodded. She gave Asami a big kiss and said, “Now let’s go get something to eat.”

Asami chuckled. “Even more hungry than before?”

Korra gave her a lewd smile. “Hey after a fight, I need to quench my thirst. Food is a different subject.”

Asami laughed giving her a kiss. The two stood up and walked off hand in hand.

 

The next day, plans were set motion by two different parties. As Asami and Korra got ready for work, they dressed in each other’s clothes. For his part, Unaloq hired mercenaries that worked from the shadows to get ready to capture Korra Kalos. They were ordered only to knock Asami down when they stole Korra. All they were given as a description was that she wore Southern Water Tribe colors and Asami wore crimson and brown. He was concerned that if he gave them more than colors and one were caught, they could be lead back to him and he needed the utmost secrecy.

The morning went without a hitch for Korra and Asami. Asami had her conference call with her father and his investors. Many of them were concerned about Vah Two, but they understood Hiroshi’s reasonings. They began looking for other companies to get involved with Earthen Fire Refinery was at the top of list since they had dealings with them in the past. After the meeting the two decided to head to lunch.

Korra pretended to be some of the financers using fake stuffy voices to make Asami laugh. Asami enjoyed their quiet time and looked forward to the change. They just had to contact Mako and see if he would be willing to help them out.

After lunch, that was when the shit hit the fan. Korra wanted to sneak a few kisses unseen to the public, so she pulled Asami down a dark alley. The mercenaries attacked. Korra fought as best she could, but they knocked her out, taking Asami. They saw Asami in the Water Tribe clothes and assumed she was the target.

Someone nudged Korra with his foot and Korra moaned. She rolled over and looked up at the assailant and noticed it was one of the Southern Water Tribe Policemen. Korra jumped up and looked around calling Asami’s name.

The Policeman asked, “What happened, Korra?”

Korra said, “I just pulled Asami aside so we could kiss and then we were jumped.”

The Policeman asked, “Buy guys in dark outfits?”

Korra turned to him surprised, “How did you know?”

The Policeman sighed. “Got a call about the attack a half hour ago. I was closest and came to investigate. Whoever did this is long gone by now.”

Korra looked bewildered and slowly put her head in her hand. “Is there anything you can do?”

He nodded. “We’ll put out an APB for Asami and spread it through all the nations. She’s a high profile victim. Everyone should be alerted to look for her.”

Korra nodded and numbly walked home.

 

Unaloq waited in his office looking out the window as the mercenaries came in. The leader said, “We got the girl in the blue outfit, sir. She was the only one with a girl in the Future Industries clothing.”

Unaloq smiled as he turned around in his chair. Then his face turned to anger as he asked, “Where’s Korra?”

Asami had a look of defiance on her face. “What do you want my love for?”

Unaloq leaned forward placing his elbows on his desk, linking his fingers together and placing his mouth on them. He looked Asami over and realized what they had done and the mistake that was made. He smiled as he said, “She will work for me. I will take her to Republic City and turn her into the Underground Fighting Champion.”

Asami looked at him aghast. “You can’t! Chief Bei Fong would lock her up for life!”

He leaned back and laughed. “The chief will be in my pocket soon enough little Sato. However, I have a punishment in mind for her and your father, and you will be victim to it. GUARDS!”

Two men came in and took Asami from the mercenaries. Unaloq told them, “Take her to one of the bed chambers and chain her to the bed. No one will touch her until I come, understand?”

The men nodded dragging her off screaming. Unaloq then looked at the mercenaries and then pulled a briefcase out setting it on his desk. He said, “Your payment in full.”

The lead Merc came up and opened the case. He looked at them money and nodded before handing it to one of his men. He then pulled out a gun and pointed it at Unaloq. “If we had known we were capturing the little rich girl we would have charged more. Since I have you here now, our completed price just went up.”

Unaloq didn’t look afraid. “I paid you for a job…”

The Merc said, “The job was to capture the Avatar not help you in your game for power. Now you have to pay us to keep our silence.”

Unaloq smiled. “You wish to renege our deal?”

The Merc smiled. “Yes, I would.”

Unaloq nodded. “Very well. But you would be best to speak with my daughter, Eska.”

Once the name left his lips, a shot rang out and the Merc dropped his gun. A hole had been shot in his head and he collapsed. The two other Mercs started to draw their guns, but there was the sound of metal against a barrier and a swishing sound as their heads fell forward and their bodies fell backwards.

Eska fully walked out of a side room holding her smoking gun. Desna stood up holding his two swords, both with blood on them.

Unaloq clapped. “Well done children. Now have one of the guards give the money to the mercenaries. If they ask what happened to their leader, tell them bad negotiations. If the insist on more money, kill them.”

The two nodded and at once said, “Yes father.” Eska picked up the case and walked off.

Unaloq looked at his tablet and typed in the information of a tattoo artist. He would make sure to brand Asami as a warning to anyone else that tried to leave him.

 

Korra sat in her and Asami’s home waiting for something, anything, that tells her her Asami is alright. Mako, Bolin and Opal flew in from Republic City to keep her company. She wanted to get involved herself, but Mako convinced her she would just get in the way. Even Chief Bei Fong was called in to help with the case since Asami was still high profile, despite her pugilistic wife.

Korra had waited three days before standing up and said, “I can’t take this anymore, Mako.”

Mako watched her march to a window. He sighed and stood up walking over to her. “Easy Korra. We all know how much you love her…”

She turned on him, tears evident in her eyes. “Damn straight I love her! Mako she was talking about starting a family with me. With ME! I don’t know why. Hell, I thought she would have upped and left some time ago!” She looks down and places her head in her hands. “She deserves so much better.”

Mako sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Korra, I’ve been friends with Asami for a long time now. I have never seen her happier than when she’s with you. You know, when you two were in your first couple months, she would talk about watching you fight, then she would remark on another fighter. I would ask her if she thought about leaving you for her. You know what she said?”

Korra looked at him and shook her head slowly.

Mako smiled widely at her. “She said she couldn’t go for those other girls. She’s madly in love with you.”

Korra nodded with a slight smile. “I still don’t understand why.”

Mako chuckled and pulled her into a sideways hug. “Maybe you never will Korra. But never forget how much she loves you, ok?”

Korra nodded with a smile.

That was when the computer in the other room started to buzz. Bolin jumped up from the sofa he and Opal were sitting on. “I’ll get it,” he stated excitedly. He then rushed into the other room.

Korra watched him leave, but her features were angry. “Who would call Asami’s Skype number?”

Mako looked at her. “Do you use it, too?”

Korra shook her head. “Not even when she has business meetings.”

Mako’s eyes narrowed. Though he was a track and field star, he had the heart of detective in training. “Could it be the person who kidnapped Asami?”

Korra’s eyes narrowed as well. “If it is, he better pray she’s not hurt.”

Bolin came back a little pale in the face. “Uh… Korra… it… he says he’s your uncle.”

Korra’s features turned into a snarl. “Should have known.” She walked in, Mako flanking her. Bolin looked at Opal. Opal shrugged and waved him on. He nodded and followed standing on Korra’s other side. Opal got off the couch and headed after them.

Korra looked at Unaloq and asked, “What do you want?”

Unaloq chuckled. “Now is that any way to greet your uncle, Korra? Or should I call you… the Avatar?”

Korra’s snarl started shaking. “My fighting name is not a secret. You know where Asami is, don’t you?”

He laughed. “Of course I do. The idiots who captured her were supposed to go after you.”

She looked surprised. “Me? Why me? I’m nobody.”

He shook his head. “You don’t give yourself enough credit, my dear. You’re a fighter. You fight in an unsanctioned mostly illegal tournament. I want you to come to Republic City and be my champion here.”

Korra snorted in derision. “No way. First of all, I’m not stupid enough to piss off Chief Bei Fong. Secondly, I don’t fight for anyone but Asami. Third and most importantly, I am not pissing off Chief Bei Fong.”

He smiled and asked, “Are you sure I can’t change your mind?” He stepped aside to show his children pointing weapons at Asami. She was looking over shoulder at the screen since she was facing away from it. Her back was naked and showing the Vah-Too logo tattoo Unaloq had put on her.

Korra said, “You twisted son of a bitch!” She tried to jump at the screen, but Mako and Bolin held her back knowing it would be useless.

He came back on the screen and folded his fingers together, laying his elbows on his desk and hiding his mouth behind his hands. “Look, Korra, I’ll make you a deal. You give me one fight. One good fight. And I will give you Asami back. The reason I say one good fight is because you could just show up and lose and people won’t like that. Also can’t ask you take a dive for that reason. You give me a good fight, Korra, and I will give you back Asami. Do you agree?”

Korra was about to say something when Mako leaned in and whispered in her ear, “We have to do this. Unaloq is bad. Real bad. He will kill her if we go to the authorities. Don’t worry, we’ll figure something out.”

Korra closed her eyes sighing. “Alright, Unaloq.”

He smiled. “Excellent. I will find a female fighter your level and choose her as my champion. Don’t worry, Korra. You will be able to return to your mundane life soon enough.”

Korra growled at him. “About the tattoo…?”

He smiled. “Some of the artist’s best work actually. It took three weeks to heal.”

Korra nodded. “That’s all I needed to know. Set the date for three weeks for now. Don’t feel like getting a new tat all messed up, you know?”

He nodded. “Very well. I will send information via snail mail for a time and place. And Korra… I will be watching you and your friends. I also know about your Polar Bear Dog, Naga. Any of them or their family or your own try and let Bei Fong or her cronies know what I am up to, and you may not get back a full Asami, or at all depending on how I am feeling.”

Korra nodded. “I hear ya. Now let me tell you something. I don’t care how good your damn kids are, I will find you, and I will end you if you hurt Asami. You won’t know when. You won’t know where. But your days will be numbered. Understand?”

He laughed as he nodded. Then the Skype call ended.

Korra looked at Mako and Bolin. “What can we do?”

Opal said, “I heard the whole thing and have an idea.”

Korra looked at her funny. “But isn’t Lin your aunt?”

Opal nodded. “Which is why I know the plan will work. Bolin, where’s Pabu?”

Bolin looked at her funny. “Probably curling up on Naga. Why?”

Opal said, “My Aunt has a thing about Badger Moles.”

Korra looked at her funny. “Badger Moles?”

Opal nodded with a smile. “Badger Moles.”

 

Three weeks pass and Korra walked into an underground chamber. It had once been the hiding place of the Equalist movement. She was in her traditional blue bikini, black boots and black fingerless gloves. She was also wearing a white t-shirt. She had been wearing her normal clothes until they moved underground. Mako, Bolin and Opal had accompanied her for moral support. They knew that this cold mean permanent jail time for the four of them, but it was to rescue Asami.

Korra walked into the arena and could see a large crowd gathered. Asami was chained to the wall, but Unaloq’s two children were nowhere to be found. The arena itself was a cage dome with a chained link fence. The fence was designed to help cause a bit more damage to the fighter who was slammed into it.

Korra walked up and saw Unaloq sitting in a comfortable chair. He looked like a king on a throne. He smiled at her. “Korra, so glad you made it.”

Korra asked, “Where’s the medics?”

He chuckled darkly. “Medics are for winners. Losers better hope their friends are loyal.”

Korra nodded to him. Unaloq didn’t care about the fighter like most promoters did. This was to make Lin Bei Fong look bad. She just hoped Opal’s plan worked. “Where are Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber?”

Unaloq looked affronted. “My children are busy watching the company. For some strange reason they didn’t want to be here. Course, could be my imagination. Regardless, I would like to introduce you to my champion.”

A woman walked out with long black hair. Her hair was tied in a ponytail and she looked all muscle. She was about a foot taller than Korra and probably had about fifty pounds on her. She had gold eyes but they seemed dark.

Bolin said, “Hey, I thought you said you would find someone in Korra’s weight class.”

Unaloq laughed. “No I said I would find one on her level. Her level is this brute standing in front of you.”

Korra shrugged. “It’s ok, Bolin. He can get who he wants. To save Asami I’ll fight anyone.” She approached the cage and entered. A man on the outside locked the cage once she was in. She noticed there was no ref either. While in most underground fights there were no rules, the ref was there to make sure a fighter didn’t get too out of hand both in the fight and after an opponent was down.

Unaloq said, “You know Korra, I know you usually fight topless. Don’t you want to do so now?”

Korra smiled and nodded. She turned from him and took off her shirt putting it through one of the holes so that Mako could get it.

Unaloq gasped then he said with a snarl, “How dare you?”

Korra smiled and turned to him. On her back was a Vah-Two logo tattoo but colored in white instead of black and blue instead of red. Korra said, “I discovered why you named your company Vah-Two. Vaatu was a spirit of chaos. He wanted to use spirits to take over our world. Or at least according to legend. He was opposed by Raava a spirit of order. You may want to impose your chaos onto Republic City, but I will bring about order.”

The other fighter, who was also in black boots and fingerless gloves, but with a red thong, turned to look at the fuming Unaloq.

Unaloq said, “You think you matter? You think anything you say matters? Who do you think you are Korra Kalos?”

Korra smiled. “I’m the Avatar. Bringer of peace and balance. I’ll defeat your champion and restore balance to Republic City.”

Unaloq laughed as a gong rang. The taller woman ran at her. Korra side stepped her but held her foot out hitting her knee with it, causing her to fall to the ground. She pounced on the woman, grabbed her by the breasts and pulled up. She said, “I didn’t get the pleasure of your name.”

She screamed out. “Everstorm!” She slammed her head back catching Korra on the chin knocking her off. Despite her size, the woman was fast. She rolled to her back, hopped up, and with Korra still on the ground she climbed on her. A normal ground and pound involved giving your opponent a chance to block. Everstorm grabbed Korra’s arms and pinned them under her as she sat astride her before punching her over and over again in the face.

Korra couldn’t see the tears in Asami’s face. All she could see was the fists. This wasn’t a fight. It was survival. And if she wanted to survive, she had to come out on top. She brought her foot up fast and slammed it into the back of Everstorm’s head. The woman slipped forward a bit, but it was enough. Korra opened her mouth and bit hard into the soft flesh in front of her.

Everstorm cried out and got off Korra standing up. Korra jumped up as well, her nose broken and bleeding, a cut above her left eye. She rushed Everstorm, reaching around her, grabbing her by the back of her thong and pulling up, and slamming her into the cage. Everstorm cried out as the points on the cage rammed into her back, if nothing to say about the terrible wedgie Korra gave her. Despite her pain, though, she wasn’t out of the fight as she slammed a fist into Korra’s side. It was an upper cut designed to push the air from her lungs.

Korra coughed letting her go and stumbling back. She moved from the cage, leaned down and grabbed Korra by the ankles. She pulled up and opened her wide. She slammed her heel hard into Korra’s pussy causing her to cry out. She brought her foot up again, but Korra reached down and caught her foot. It still hurt, but she was used to that kind of pain. She gave a hard twist to the foot. Everstorm spun with it and fell to the floor. Korra climbed on her back and grabbed her by her hair. She was slamming her fists into the other woman’s skull.

Korra hated this kind of fighting. She watched it once in the Fire Nation, but after that, no Underground Fighting League sanctioned it. She was just happy that both fighters walked away from that one in one piece. She just prayed she and this woman would do the same as she pulled her bloodied knuckles away. There was no ref to stop the fight and no gong to let her know to stop. She wanted to stop, but if she did, this woman would be all over her.

Everstorm brought up an elbow and cracked Korra’s ribs trying to break them, but the beating she took from the Avatar had diminished some of her strength. Korra still rolled off her and the two jumped up. Korra ran at her hoping to knock her out, only to get a knee directly to her clit. She backed up as Everstorm tried tackling her again. Korra spun away and landed a big kick to the back of the woman’s head, causing her to hit the floor.

She looked at her larger woman when she heard another voice call out, “EVERYONE FREEZE! THIS IS A RAID!” Korra turned to see Chief Bei Fong in the audience holding a gun. As soon as the words left her lips, Republic City officers started pouring in. Korra smiled wide.

Bei Fong said, “Everyone, hands up and on your heads.” She took off her hat, sunglasses and coat, revealing her uniform underneath.

As Unaloq complied he asked, “How? How did you find this place?”

Lin smirked. “Badger Moles.”

Korra chuckled. Opal’s plan worked.

 

Her mind flashed back to Opal’s crazy plan. She said, “We tie the location around Pabu’s neck. Once we get to Republic City we head to the caves and let him find Badger Moles. Have him ask them to cause a ruckus since animals seem to have an uncanny knack of talking to each other. Since my aunt is always trying to find where they are to get them to stop causing small Earthquakes, he can wait there for her and deliver the note.”

 

Back in the present, the spectators were getting arrested. Even Opal, Mako, Bolin and Unaloq were being arrested. Korra looked to where Asami was and saw the police getting her down. Everything was going to be fine even if she faced life in prison. Just then she heard a roar from behind her. Everstorm was up on her feet ready to pounce and probably kill Korra. She spun and sent a hard kick into the woman’s knee causing it to break.

One of the officers pointed his gun at her and said, “FREEZE!”

Before Korra could defend her actions, Lin walked up and placed a hand on his lowering his gun. “Self-defense, moron. Get those two out of there. Bring Opal, Mako, Bolin and Asami to me.” She then walked over as the officer opened the cage. Korra walked to the door and hopped out as two officers walked in and pulled the woman out in cuffs.

Korra looked at Bei Fong and held her wrists out to her. The others were brought over as well. Asami clung to Korra as she looked at Bei Fong. Lin said to her officers, “Release them.”

Korra looked at her in surprise. “I thought you were going to throw me into a cell and the key in the other direction if I brought my pugilistic activities to Republic City.”

Lin looked at her then the others. “I did say that. But you didn’t bring them here. Unaloq did. You came to save your wife and brought your friends along.” She held out the note Pabu had on him. On the back was a note from Opal.

Korra turned to Opal and asked, “That’s what you wrote on your note?”

Opal nodded. “I knew my Aunt wasn’t as bad as some make her out to be. She just needed to know it wasn’t your fault.”

Korra sighed. “Might as well have been.”

Asami shook her head and kissed Korra on the cheek. “Unaloq wanted to thumb his nose at Chief Bei Fong. You, Korra, was willing to follow Bei Fong’s rules. If not for him kidnapping me, you would have continued doing that.”

Lin nodded. “By the way, I liked your speech. Reminded me of Kya’s father, Monk Aang. He too was an Avatar of Balance.”

Korra chuckled. “Doing my research on Raava, I found out that Aang worshiped her. All those that had in the past were Avatars of Balance and Peace. I felt it necessary to continue that tradition in some fashion. Especially since I call myself the Avatar.”

Lin nodded. “By the way, I didn’t think you fought like that.”

Korra chuckled. “I don’t. Those fights are wrong even by illegal standards. If we fight, it will be hard, but not to the point of death. Unaloq should have known that, but didn’t. We’re underground, we’re illegal, but we have rules and morals we follow.”

Lin nodded. “Glad you said that, Korra. President Raiko wishes to talk with you.”

Korra and the others looked aghast. Korra finally spoke up, “The President wants to see me? Why?”

Lin shrugged. “Probably to make your illegal sport legal.”

Opal asked, “Why Aunt Lin?”

Lin smirked. “I may have told him about a match I saw Korra in in the south. How people were actually taken care of and how there was some respect amongst the fighters. It was only illegal because of how the fighters dressed. Well you also have the way you all fight, non-stop, no breaks, but you all do stop fighting when an opponent is down.”

Korra looked at her and smiled. “Ah-ha. I knew it. I knew you were at one of my matches.”

Lin nodded. “Reconnaissance. President Raiko was thinking of turning your Underground league into a more above ground one.”

Korra nodded. “Look, I’m gonna take Asami home. I will talk to the President tomorrow. And don’t him make us put clothes on. If we don’t want them on we shouldn’t have to wear them.”

Lin chuckled and nodded.

Korra got Asami to her parents’ house. That night, they spent together, but only holding each other. Asami needed Korra’s strong arms protecting her. They didn’t talk about what happened, there was no need. Bolin, Opal and Mako got to stay over as well.

In the morning, Korra and Asami talked about their new tattoos. Asami wanted hers lasered off and Korra wouldn’t stop her. However, with some convincing she got the colors changed instead so that she and Korra had matching tats as well as rings.

The meeting with the President went well. It was still called Underground Fighting League, but no long illegal. Thanks, in a small part, to Police Chief Lin Bei Fong’s glowing recommendations. Korra was also able to keep the fighting attire clothing optional which meant she still got to fight topless.

Not long after, Korra and Asami began planning a family. Mako was happy to help out his friends in their future endeavors, but none realized what troubles would soon face them on the horizon.


End file.
